


The Truce

by Effesefs



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Gen, Jackal god is called Justice here, also drifter and guardian are like very briefly mentioned but that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effesefs/pseuds/Effesefs
Summary: The two gods of hyper light discuss recent events and actions.





	The Truce

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh first fic here let’s do this I guess

Light from the Immortal Cell splashed down onto the room, illuminating the room with a bright pink glow. A small black dog sat before it, looking up expectantly at it with eyes of a near-identical luminescence. “Judgement,” the dog said, eyes boring into the cell with an unwavering gaze, “I am more than aware of your presence here. Please, come and meet with me. I only wish to discuss the recent happenings between us.”

The cell seemed to shudder from its position, floating in the air with its aura of pestilence rapidly expanding and pulsating with the passing seconds. Black tendrils started to spread around its unmarked surface like the formation of crystals. Continuing to spread like wildfire, the black dripped down onto the ground, and the puddle of darkness slowly began to take form. 

The dog patiently watched as the puddle grew and expanded into a caped monster with a glowing pink eye. The monster, Judgement, nodded its horned head to the dog in polite greeting. “Very well, Justice. A discussion shall be had, if that is what you do so wish.”

Justice, the black dog, bowed its head in thanks. “Thank you. I would like to inform you of a new champion I have picked to replace that aging one with the pink cape... A blueskin, this time. Surely this replacement would pique your attention?”

Judgement’s cape rippled and waved as they lowered their pink-faced head in thought. “Curious of you to tell me such a thing.” Justice nodded. “I know.” “To what purpose would you tell me this, something that would only come to my aid? This knowledge, this warning, it will only help in my killing them.”

Justice gave no sort of emotion towards that statement, only having a small flick of their ears before replying, “I will refuse to hide my truths, as I always have. There is no need to question my actions.”

Judgement laughed, a shrill and agonizing shriek that made the very core of the Immortal Cell flicker. “Yes, a bringer of truth. I am sure that all of your champions would agree, should they come to find that their panacea is false.”

That seemed to get a reaction out of the dog. They growled, their eyes a furious glare, and their halo brightened with each of Justice’s following words. “It is a motivation to them, and a simple cost for getting rid of you, your curse, your thievery of power and desolation of this land.”

Judgement, clearly enjoying the moment, stretched out their arm and pointed a clawed hand back towards the exit of the room. “Did you pass those skeletons on your way here? Scientists, slumped over tables, killed by the explosion that destroyed the world. You are at just as much of a fault as that as I. The hyper light that fuels our souls... are we not both responsible for the war, and the illness that stemmed from that?”

Justice’s tail swished to and fro from their sitting position, and their eyes drifted downwards as they started to well up with pink. Avoiding Judgement’s gaze as the shadow vehemently stared down at them, they growled out, “Your point?”

“Our lives stem from the same binding source. Everything that ever came of that is simply a branch of both our actions, our power. Killing me is like killing a half of the cell’s very being. You are aware of what happens when a half of something, something _living,_ is stripped away, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And you were aware of these facts when you came to meet with me, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you should stop trying to delay your own death. Someday, one of your champions will succeed, and they will kill both of us.” Judgement’s shadowy body began to drip down onto the floor, signifying their soon departure. “I can only hope that you are prepared for that day.” Judgement’s body began to drip faster now, losing its more and more of its shape before it was nothing but a puddle that soon vanished from sight.

Justice looked down at where the puddle once was with a sullen, desolate expression. Standing up and just barely wrenching their eyes away from the former sight, they gave one final glance at the Immortal Cell, pulsating pink as always, before walking away at last.


End file.
